haruka loves seiya? hummaybe
by kireina
Summary: the long awaited chapter 5 is up! chapter 6 is on the hot press,i also the got ending chapter here too cause i'm alittle ahead of myself this story sreams more tell me if i should write a story on their kid!
1. prolog thinie

HARUKA LOVES SEIYA? Hum maybe.{0.0 the before ness}  
  
{Note: This story is based more off of what happened in me and my girlfriends RPG. Lots of hints of lemony stuff at times here's a little background of what's happening before we brake in. Michiru has jest been hit by chaos's bracelets they are down ally way and chaos had jest disappeared, Uranus and starfighter were also there, also if you're a really religious sailor moon fan like me you'll be able to find the stars series rip offs}  
  
"MICHIRU" Uranus yelled running over to her dying lover "no don't die please don't die michiru I love you" she wrapped her arms around the aqua hair girl holding her close tears rolling down her cheek. Michiru looked up at haruka weakly "please haruka stop chaos protect our princess...and always be happy" she fell limp slowly and faded away "MICHIRU NO" haruka cried as her lover faded away in her arms. Haruka jest set there crying saddened by the lose of her loved one "michiru.why michiru I love you.I love you." starfighter detransformed back into seiya and much to haruka's surprise put his arms around her and kissed her lightly. She pushed him away "baka what the hell do you think your doing?" she stared at the star senshi in shock she was in hysterics over loosing the person she loved and all he can think to do is kiss her. He tried to advance on her again only this time putting his hands on her shoulder{note: for the people who don't know here it comes the stars rip off} "am I not good enough for you?" haruka looked shocked as the man she thought hated her asked her if he wasn't good enough for her "I thought you liked my princess, I thought you liked usagi" he nods and then looks away " I did.but she's destined to marry Mamoru what can a person like me do to stop destiny?" haruka looked at him it seemed like he was ganna cry he took his hands off her shoulder and turned to walk away "seiya wait" haruka yelled "seiya I don't know about you or me but our destinies don't seem to be set like Usagi and Mamoru's michiru said she wanted me to be happy and I cant be not without her around.but maybe.jest maybe I can get used to you if that's what you really want". Seiya smiled and turned around helping haruka onto her feet. Haruka jest shook her head life was ganna be pretty intrusting from then on how would she survive a relationship with a man she's hated since she first met him. 


	2. unwelcome house guest

Haruka loves Seiya? Hum..maybe{chapter 1}  
  
  
  
*Day 1*  
  
Haruka woke up at the starlight's house looking around trying to get used to the area she saw seiya asleep in his boxers on the sofa she shook her head she never meant to see any guy like that much less seiya. She put on a tee shirt on and some jeans she picked up the cross necklace she had that michiru gave her when they started dating. put it on and walked into the kitchen with a cold reception from yaten and taiki who were not to trilled with the idea of her staying there with them. Haruka set down and picked up the milk and poured herself some and checked the fridge for anything she could make a salad with "don't you guys keep anything healthy in this house?" yaten looked up from his bowl of lucky charms{note: most unhealthy thing I could think of} "no" he grumbled in-between bites. Haruka shook her head and set down picking up her glass of milk and eating some toast "somebody got up on the wrong side of the bed yaten what's got you so teed off might it be me staying here?" yaten looked at her. "Yes, I don't like the idea of some irritating bitch staying in the same house as me" haruka nodded "meaning you don't want somebody that's a bigger ass hole then you hanging around?". Yaten jest grumbled as seiya walked into the room in some sweatpants and a white tee shirt something he jest threw on entail he really wanted to get dressed and set down next to haruka kissing her cheek lightly. Haruka blushed not used to having seiya do things like that to her quite yet. Haruka leaned over to yaten and whispered "ya know maybe I will purposely fall in love with seiya jest to make you angry" yaten pulled a hand back to punch her when her voice turned all innocent "oh seiya help me your brothers trying to hurt me." Seiya turned to yaten and shook his head yaten put down his first. Haruka jest giggled into her hand.  
  
*Later at about 11:00*  
  
Haruka sat down in the front room and read wail in the other room you could hear the faint arguing of 3 brothers. "Seiya she can NOT stay in this house I don't care if you love her or not" yaten said looking like he was ganna throw haruka out if seiya didn't agree. "Yaten please don't mind her she doesn't mean us any harm I love her I personally don't think she should be alone right now what if something strikes up a memory of michiru and she kills herself I'd never forgive myself!", taiki didn't want to get in the middle of all the fighting he wasn't to happy with her being there either but he wasn't going to fight to get seiya to give up like yaten he was sort of happy seiya and moved on from usagi not trilled with who it was he wanted to be with but if he was happy then so be it. "Yaten jest give her a chance ok it's not even been one day and your trying to kick her out" yaten waved his hand "yeah yeah whatever I'll let her stay but if you 2 don't hit it off within the next.4 weeks she has to go ok?". Seiya nodded "ok agreed" and he walked into the living room and sat down next to haruka putting a arm around she scooted away a bit unknowingly. She put down her book and looked at seiya and smiled even though she thought she hated him she guessed he wasn't all that bad of a guy but he was also something she hated a pervert. He moved his hands down 'accidentally' {note the quotes} touching her ass. Her eye brow twitched "Seiya no hentai!"{"seiya you pervert"} she smacked him across the face. Yaten who was watching from the other room looked amused "she's ganna be outta my hair soon"  
  
*9-o clock at night*  
  
Seiya looked around the room all 4 of them were siting in "so um what are the sleeping arrangements tonight?" haruka looked at him "I'll take the sofa tonight and you can sleep in your bed" seiya nodded and got up. "well then I'm off to bed cya guys in the morning" he walked into his room and closed the door leaning against the door he sighed "maybe I was wrong again to fall in love with her." he walked over to his bed got changed and went to sleep. 


	3. new enemy

Haruka loves seiya? Hum..maybe {chapter 2}  
  
  
  
*Day 2*{this is the last time I do 2 days in a row}  
  
Haruka wakes up on the sofa and grumbles "they really need to get better blinds so much light." She stood up and stretched out a bit. Looking in seiya's door to make sure he's not awake and down the hall to see that yaten and taiki were getting breakfast she took off her night shirt and got on a dark blue sweatshirt and she slide on some blue jeans. Meanwhile seiya was siting in his room eyes only half-open watching the girl get dressed 'she's really hot' he thought to himself as he closed his eyes again. Haruka walked over to the door "seiya Kou wake up you have a concert today" yes it was summer vacation ha vacation what a word as far as haruka and seiya were concerned there was no such thing the summer was packed with races and concerts by the dozen. Seiya opened his eyes and sat up seeing the hall masculine girl standing in his bedroom door "yeah sure whatever haruka be right there". she left to go eat her toast, he got dressed in his typical clothing he wore for concerts and walked into the living room siting down next to haruka. He poured himself some frosted flakes and ate them. There's one thing haruka would never get used to the amount of cereal consumed in this house hold "this weekend I'm doing the shopping, I swear all you guys eat is junk cereal." Haruka shook her head. Yaten groaned "but we like junk cereal jest like you like health food" haruka shook her head and got up. "so how are we getting to the concert hall car or are we walking?" Seiya looked up "walking the place were playing isn't to far from here". Haruka put her glass in the dish washer "ok"  
  
*Later*  
  
Haruka and the group {meaning the 3 Kou brothers} were on the way to the concert when the wind picked up and a swirl of black rose petals appeared then evil laughter "senshi of Uranus and the three guardian senshi of the star planet kimoku". Haruka looked around for where the voice was coming from then a girl with blood red eyes and waist length black hair appeared she was in a black dress with a green emerald broach around her neck. "How convenient 3 senshi all grouped together waiting for me" spots haruka who is unknowingly holding onto seiya "how cute, the senshi of Uranus and sailor starfighter what a cute couple it almost seems like it was meant to be"{hint: keep that in mind!} "Ah well I don't feel like killing you right now your lucky I don't spare many people" haruka looked at the girl. "Who are you what do you want?" the girl grinned "my name is rashelle"{that's pronounced ra-shell} "and as for what I want sailor Uranus, is to make sure that all the senshi are dead and then I can rain supreme over the universe!" Haruka growled as rashelle disappeared in the same way she appeared in a flash of black rose petals. Haruka looked at seiya then the time " oh no you guys are late run!" seiya, yaten and taiki run for it haruka not to far behind she waited back stage for the concert to end thinking. 'First I loose michiru then all this with seiya now a new enemy things cant get much worse.but seiya is kinda cute maybe I jest might fall in love with him.I wonder what rashelle meant by "like it was almost meant to be".'  
  
{aw well not as good as chapter one but this chapter was meant to set up rashelle's character and later events more then to add to the humor, please keep the reviews coming in they are why I keep writing} 


	4. perverted things and set ups

Haruka loves seiya? Hum maybe{chapter 3}  
  
  
  
*About a week after chapter 1*  
  
Haruka had gotten used to the pretty simple things like seiya kissing and hugging her she would still smack him if he tried anything funny she had finally got something good to eat into that house. Rashelle hadn't shown her ugly face since chapter 2 yes things seemed to be going great for our lovely couple. Other then."seiya Kou I cant believe you at times" she smacked him after catching him peeking in on her bathing "owe sorry" he said rubbing the tender red mark left on his face. "But ya gotta admit haruka you look good naked" haruka blushed and then stormed off to seiya's room where she changed into a white shirt and blue jeans still wearing that cross every day. She walked out into the kitchen made herself some salad and took her seat next to seiya. He kissed her cheek lightly "sorry about earlier, but I did mean what I said about you looking good naked." Haruka blushed, yaten snickered and taiki covered his face "seiya such things are not to be said at the breakfast table" taiki said still covering his face. Haruka laughed taiki was a lot like Ami got embarrassed at the thought of love.  
  
*Somewhere else*  
  
Rashelle watched the senshi amused "well from what I can gather haruka is a girl with a hate of perverts, seiya is a pervert, yaten is well your typical ass hole, and taiki seems to be a sexophobic. {My word for people who can't stand the thought of sex}" she picked up her wine and sipped it. "Maybe sometime soon I should tell them.maybe sometime soon" looks over at a tiny heart shaped locket. {Don't forget the locket!} "for now I'll jest watch them learning their weaknesses and using that to my advantage when the time comes" laughs evilly.  
  
*Back at the starlight's house*  
  
{Warning perverted sounding but not part coming} "seiya no don't do that it hurts" haruka yelled "sorry" seiya said the scene comes into focus and we see the 4 senshi training in the back yard and starfighter standing above a fallen Uranus "I'm so sorry about that I didn't mean to hit you that hard" Uranus nodded and got up brushing herself off "that's fine this is training after all the hits from our new enemy are probably ten times stronger then that we gotta be prepared for anything." Seiya nodded and looked to the sky "anything." As he looked up at the sky it was at times like this he wished that kakyuu had came back with them she would know what to do. Haruka looked at him "seiya come on stop spacing out we have a tough time ahead" he nodded and kissed the Uranus senshi lightly on the lips. "But lets call quits for tonight I'm tired alright?" haruka looked into his blue eyes searching to see if he was lying to her but no he seemed tired "alright lets call it" she and everyone else detransformed and walked inside. Taiki went to go write poetry, yaten watched TV, seiya went to bed, haruka staid outside and stared up at the sky trying to find Neptune among the stars but it was nowhere to be seen.  
  
{mwhahahaha I'm jest setting this hole thing up first person to figure out what I'm planing gets their own character put in a chapter! E-mail your guesses to hotaru_saturn@attbi.com} 


	5. first date

Haruka loves Seiya? Hum maybe. {Chapter 4,first date!}  
  
{If you have ever watched stars series episode 181, then you will notice that this chapter is based very much off it. Maybe if I'm feeling nice, I'll do my version of the disco scene. Note: lots of romance.and if I do decide to remake the disco scene, there will be perverted sounding stuff.}  
  
*About 3pm of the 3rd day of the first week*  
  
Haruka sighed and put her hands behind her head. Seiya was late. He was supposed to be there 12 minutes ago. She just sat and waited, until Minako and Usagi walked over {taking Haruka and Michiru's place.} "Oh Haruka what are you doing here?" Usagi asked and Minako nodded. "Usagi-Chan, only couples and pigeons come to the park on a holiday." Minako said. Haruka narrowed her eyes, and glared at Minako. "Pigeons? Minako." Usagi started. Minako giggled a bit. Usagi looked at Haruka. "So, what are you doing here alone? You're not going out on a date, are you Haruka-san?" Haruka blushed a little bit, and then started playing with her hands. "I well.I." She stuttered. She paused when she saw Seiya walk towards them. "Hello ladies! Ready to go, Haruka?" Seiya said. ?" Haruka swallowed her pride and nodded. "Ok, lets go." She said, rising off the bench that she had been sitting on. As she took his hand she could hear the quiet snickers of Usagi and Minako.  
  
  
  
*Later at the zoo*  
  
Haruka sat on a park bench, thinking, and sighed. 'Great now the two people with the biggest mouths in the world know that Seiya and me are going out. What am I gonna do?' She burred her face into her hands. Seiya walked over holding a strawberry ice cream and a chocolate ice cream "Here, maybe this will cheer ya up!" He said while handing her the strawberry ice cream, and sitting down next to her. He gave her a light hug. "Don't worry just because Odango and her big mouthed friend know about us. It isn't the end of the world. Come on, just smile and forget about them." Haruka tried not to laugh as she turned and looked at Seiya. "You wanna see me smile, huh? Alright then" She put on a big cheesy grin, and Seiya burst out laughing. He put an arm around her, and kissed her lips lightly - not wanting to go to deep into the kiss as he was unsure what Haruka would allow. Haruka inwardly sighed and blamed her next action on insanity. She pulled Seiya close and kissed him deeply. She finally broke the kiss. Seiya was a bit shocked, but then regained his senses. "Hey, Haruka I'll show ya someplace nice." Haruka looked at him and blinked. "Someplace nice. Hey pal, don't get the wrong idea! It was a moment of insanity.I." He put a finger over her mouth. "Shhh. just come on!" He took her hand, and pulled her with him.  
  
  
  
*A few minuets later*  
  
Seiya pulled Haruka into a disco dance club, and took her to a small room. "Alright." He said. Haruka looked around and blushed, thinking 'The two of us alone like this isn't a good idea, knowing him.' Seiya turned around and walked over to her, arm extended like he was going to pin her to the wall. She blushes and ducked down to the ground. Seiya blinked. "What's wrong you? You do want a drink don't you?" Haruka looked up at Seiya's hand, which was on a phone that had been right behind her, and she nervously laughed a bit. {AN: This is where things get perverted and weird.} He bent down to comfort her, but instead falls over her. "Oh gomen!" He went to get up only slipping again, this time their position looking more wrong than before. They both noticed their current position. Haruka blushed, as she was unable to move with the man on top of her. As she tried to get him off, they rolled over to the side, legs in very uncomfortable positions. Haruka blushed as she felt seiya get hard. {If you're old enough you'll know what I mean} Haruka's face turns redder than before. "SEIYA YOU PERVERT!" She yelled, and finally managed to get him off her.  
  
*Later, after Seiya told Yaten what had happened*  
  
Yaten was laughing so hard it was almost too hard for him to breathe. "And then you fell on her again and got aroused? That is so like you Seiya" Seiya blushed at his brother's remark. "I couldn't help it! Her breasts were so soft up against me, and if you saw what was happening Yaten, you might have gotten a bit happy too!" Haruka walked in, looked at the two brothers, and then walked into the guest room that they finally got fixed up for her.  
  
{Chapter 4 is finished! *evil laughter* chapter 5 that is coming up is more of the past, maybe some flashbacks, and Rashelle comes with rather surprising news for our young couple! Well Ja ne for now review will ya?} 


	6. history lessons and revenge

Haruka loves seiya hum maybe {chapter 5}  
{I'm glad ya guys liked the last chapter sorry this one took so long, lot of stuff happened. And I haven't felt like writing but now I do so here it is it's flashback time don't expect a lot of humor like the last couple chapters. Oh and for this story the starlight's could always do that whole girl into a guy thing.}  
  
"Good night" haruka said looking at seiya and his brothers heading into her room. She laid down on her bed and sighed 'being with seiya seems so right I wonder why.What did rashelle mean by "like it was meant to be."' haruka slowly closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.  
  
"Princess Uranus wake up!" she opened her eyes to see her mother standing over her. Jumping to her feet "awe mom what's so important you HAVE to wake me up from my garden nap?" Her mother jest shook her head having no idea how her daughter became so rude. "Queen serenity's having a ball tonight and you ARE going" haruka looked pretty angry at her mom over that one she hadn't been to a ball since serenity forbid her to see princess Neptune the love of her life. She looked down avoiding eye contact with her mother trying not to show the fact she was about to cry "yes mother" haruka answered. Turning around wiping a tear from her eye.  
  
*Meanwhile on a planet a few light years away from Uranus*  
  
Kakyuu the princess of the planet approached her 3 guardians "fighter, healer, maker I will be attending a ball in a kingdom not to far away from here I was wondering if you would like to come?" maker looked up from the book she was reading "I'll come princess". Healer looked up from a fashion magazine "sure princess" fighter looked at her princess from her daydream "ok princess we'll all go then". Kakyuu smiled and then walked away fighter got up "I'm going to go see if Rachel is doing anything tonight and if she wants to come" she walked off.  
  
*About 4 minuets later*  
  
"No I'm sorry I cant go tonight" Rachel's red eyes met fighters "have fun though maybe next time". Fighter walked away from the girl's house with a bit of a sigh how was she supposed to have fun if she wasn't coming? She walked back to the castle where she and her 2 sisters and the princess lived, her and her 2 sisters could turn into men at will but it wasn't something they did often the girl's house she jest left was her girlfriend. She would go no guarantee of having a good time but since she promised the princess she would go she was stuck. So she got on her best clothing and got ready to go with a sigh.  
  
*On Uranus*  
  
Uranus put on her dark blue dress as instructed by her mother "I don't understand why I'm going I'm not going to have any fun." she brushed out her really short hair into a style she liked and but on vary light glaze of lip gloze. She walked down the stairs to get her mothers approval of her outfit and hair her mom could be so strict sometimes. The queen looked her daughter over and nodded in approval and they set out to the moon for the ball.  
*2 hours later after all the guest arrive*  
  
Uranus and fighter both sit alone on the side of the ballroom. Uranus because in the moon kingdom it was not seen as proper for 2 girls to fall in love and she love Princess Neptune dearly and they and been forced apart. Fighter because her date was to busy to come she walked over to Uranus and sat down next to her "why is a pretty girl like you doing alone on a day like this?" Uranus's eyes meet fighters "cause because of the circumstances she is forbidden to see why one she loves why are you siting alone?". Fighter put her hand on Uranus's "cause my date turned me down for tonight, do you want to dance?". Uranus shook her head "girl to girl relationships are forbidden if I was caught dancing with you I would be in more trouble then I already am for loving the Neptune princess." Fighter nodded and turned into a guy his outfit changing from a dress to a tuxedo "better?" Uranus looked shocked at first then amused. "Teach me how to do that sometime" she got up and took his hand he lead her out onto the dance floor pulling her close. Jest then a slow dance came on and they danced wonderfully bodies swaying back and forth with a sense of love between them and after the dance he kissed her a little bit. Uranus had no idea what was going on but she was attracted to this person man or women it didn't matter she loved fighter for who she/he was inside. Fighter looked at Uranus and also wondered why he was so attracted to her he love Rachel didn't he? For now he forgot all about her and kissed haruka she lead him out to a balcony so she wouldn't been seen kissing a guy might ruin her image.  
  
*Later after the ball*  
  
Fighter had said goodbye to the Uranus princess not sure if they would ever see each other again but she was thinking about her yes she couldn't get her mind off Uranus. That's what angered Rachel and made her take up the art of conjuring darkness. She walked to Rachel's house one-day and caught her in the act of stirring up the darkness "Rachel what are you doing" her concentration broke and she looked at fight "wait it's not what you think I." she was smacked by fighter. "you know what your doing is wrong.I cant forgive you" Rachel face turned vary angry "it's your own damn fault for falling in love with someone else who is it I'll kill her! Even if it takes me 1000 years I'll get my revenge!" fighter ran away dropping a gold heart shaped necklace as she ran.  
  
*In present time*  
  
seiya was the first to wake up followed not to far by haruka they both got up and met halfway in the hall way. "did you jest.have that dream" they both said at the same time. Then they both looked at each other "who was that girl?" haruka asked. Seiya shook his head "I don't know..Wait.rashelle" haruka nodded in agreement "even if it takes me 1000 years I'll get my revenge, yes" they both heard rashelle evil laughter and the rose petal's appeared in the air then she appeared. "So finally figured me out have you?" eyes narrow "I said I'd get revenge and I plan to now die"  
  
{ long chapter.so much typing..but it's done^_^ and the next chapter.is.ganna come when it comes but now you know everything} 


	7. valentines special

Haruka loves seiya? Hum maybe Valentines Day special!  
  
{ok I know how valentines day works in Japan but I don't want to write it that way as it is complicated, and I only got till 11:00 o-clock tonight to type and post this story so it's like the American one where nobody really makes anything they jest go out and buy fancy gifts, oh and a big surprise, note: if this wasn't valentines day and I wasn't despreate for a story this wouldn't come for like 3 chapters }  
  
It was early morning on February 14th haruka and seiya both sat in the kitchen slowly drinking their morning coffee starring at each other wondering what the other got them for valentines day. The funny part was neither of them had their presents for the other yet haruka was the first to get up "I'm going out seiya I wont see you till after your concert today right?" she asked looking at him. Seiya nodded as he sipped his coffee "yeah see ya tonight" he got up and kissed her before she ran into her room changed her shirt to a tight red shirt with pink hearts on it and then ran out the door to go buy seiya his present. Seiya smiled watching the love of his life running out the door. He had to pick up her present too soon before the Valentines Day concert yaten had signed them up to perform at. He put on his normal concert outfit then walked out of the house walking down the street to the jewelers.  
  
*Meanwhile*  
  
haruka walked into a local flower shop and started looking around at flowers "what would seiya like a dozen red roses nah he's expecting that" a few of seiya's fan girls walked in not to long after haruka and started looking at flowers for seiya also. They started by looking at the red roses that haruka and jest turned down "these will be perfect for my seiya" one of the girls said. Haruka thought she recognized the girl it was Margaret er was it Mary haruka couldn't remember but she did remember this girl drove seiya crazy. Haruka walks over to the girl "I think you mean my seiya he is my boyfriend after all" the girl looked at haruka looking her up and down she looked really nice with her tight shirt and pants showing almost all her curves. "And you are? I don't remember seeing you in the fan club before." Haruka looked at the girl holding the roses "I'm not in the fan club I don't need to be like I said seiya is my boyfriend I live with him" the girl stopped looking at haruka for a minuet then laughed. " You don't seem like seiya's type, to tomboyish" haruka's eyebrow started to twitch this girl had no idea how seiya felt or what he would like. Haruka picked up a basket of assorted flowers some roses, carnations and other pretty flowers and bought it. "We'll see who seiya likes later now wont we" haruka walked out of the store giving the girl one last cold glare.  
  
*Elsewhere*  
  
seiya walked out of the shop case in hand he couldn't wait till the concert that he knew haruka was going to he had seen the ticket on her dresser. He walked down the street and right pass haruka into the back of the concert hall ready for practice.  
  
*A few hours later*  
  
the concerted started off vary well they sang some good old songs and some new ones they had come up with. About mid concert yaten took a breath before what he knew was coming then he heard seiya say. "Everyone tonight is special it's a night to spend with the people you love, a time to show affection to others, and tonight I want to say something to the girl I love will haruka tenoh please come up on stage". Haruka blushed really hard hearing seiya do this what the hell was he planing she got up from her seat and walked onto the stage. "Tonight I want to show my love by asking the lovely Ms. Haruka tenoh to marry me" he opened a small box there was a diamond ring with amber surrounding it. Haruka stared at the ring for a moment then hugged seiya and kissed him "of course I'll marry you" the 2 lovers hugged on stage and then haruka walked out back as they finished their concert she put the flowers she bought on his desk in his dressing room. She saw the flowers that other girls had given him earlier and giggled to herself seeing the flowers from the girl she met at the flower shop "looks like I won".  
  
*later*{perverted at the end stop reading now if vague description scares you} Haruka and seiya were siting on the sofa reflecting on the day and the commitment they had jest made to one another she looked into his eyes and kissed him. He kissed her back and then slowly down to her neck sliding her shirt off. Haruka looked at him "are you sure this is such a good idea seiya?" he kissed her neck again then looks in her eyes "yes" haruka looked back at him and sighed "alright" the lights dim in the living room as haruka pulls the curtain shut.  
  
{Use your imaginations I'm in no mood to write a hentai tonight sorry this chapter came before it was supposed to the chapters before this will be typed real soon!,promise!} 


	8. the endor is it?

Haruka loves seiya the end for now.*evil laughter*  
"She's what? Your what? Seiya you're impossible!" yaten shook his head at the news of haruka being pregnant. Taiki looked about ready to pass out on the spot damn it he was going to be an uncle to seiya Kou and haruka tenoh's daughter none the less. Haruka held seiya's hand still trying to handle the news herself she sighed and got up "I'm ganna go tell my princess and the others it's only right that they know" seiya nodded in agreement. "I'll walk you over" he put her coat on her and then slide his on they walked out towards Rei's temple where the girls were sure to be. They arrived to see usagi running away from rei "rei-Chan it's not my fault" rei ran after her with the broom "yes it is usagi you were the one carrying the tray and you're the one who dropped the tea on me" haruka laughed at the girls antics. They both stopped in their tracks "hi haruka" usagi said then her eyes set on the man holding haruka's hand "woah so me and minako were right you guys are going out" haruka blushed a bit and started playing with her hands again. As she did that minako saw the ring on haruka's finger and flipped "is that from seiya?????????? Haruka your engaged to seiya??" haruka blushed even harder. "Yes and.we came over to tell you I'm.I'm. pregnant with seiya's child" haruka almost passed out after saying that she was so embarrassed seiya jest squeezed her hand lightly and waited for the inners to respond. Ami turned so red she passed out, minako and usagi closed their eyes and wondered what the kid would look like then both said. "The kid will be perfect cool and talented like both of her/his parents lucky." then they both got annoyed and whispered to each other "how did haruka get lucky enough to score with seiya?". Makoto walked over to haruka "congratulation haruka-san if you need any help like food wedding prep you know who to call" haruka smiled "thank makoto" . rei wasn't sure what to say then it hit her "what if seiya has to go back to his home planet?" Everyone looked at rei and silence fell over everyone..  
  
{Mwhahahaha evil yes vary.um the chapters before he proposed are coming I promise chapter 5 is really long it's the hole story of their past it gives some insight into who rashelle is and er chapter 6 I think is the showdown with rashelle and then after I get all of tara's {haruka and seiya's kid} status done her story will start^_^} 


End file.
